


Becoming An Angel

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Series: GOT7 Gaurdian Angel AU [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: #angel crew, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fantasy, Just for the record, bc real dad is not bad, how they became angels so basically how they died, i feel the worst about jackson tbh, i should be sorry, im not, marks 'found father' in this should be considered a representation of is real dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: Jaebum’s last human memory is anger. Mark’s last human memory is pain. Jackson’s last human memory is a lie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in june of 2016
> 
> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/146490698740/

Im Jaebum’s last human memory is bitter anger, filling his chest, his eyes, and the screeching of tires. Moments of shooting pain and ringing in his ears before he wakes up to find himself dead.

There were a few people in the car with him, a few people that he hit, all around him equally dead and he can’t bring himself to _care_. He’s dead and part of him is more upset that they caused him enough anger to end up like that then he is that he’s dead.

A man with sunken eyes calls himself a demon and drags each person away and brings them back one at a time until they get to Jaebum. Jaebum follows along, observes the darkness of the place they take him, and watches someone else look him up and down before telling the demon they can take Jaebum away.

When he returns a woman who calls herself a reaper leads all the dead away, Jaebum included, and once in front of yet another person he doesn’t have enough time to have a clear memory of, he’s told the other will be reborn and he will be made an angel.

A guardian angels job is to keep humans alive. If they suffer isn’t all that important, just that they’re alive. Jaebum gets a handle on his ability to influence things around him- people as well- in order to keep the human he’s guarding alive. Quickly understands his job. But _not_ why he has it.

He killed people. Sure it wasn’t on purpose, sure looking back he feels bad, but he had killed them and at the time it hadn’t _mattered_. At the time he was just so upset.

_“How could you do this to me?!”_

It hadn’t mattered what happened to them. It’s fifty years later that he can’t even remember what they were going to do to him. It’s fifty years later he sees a familiar face in a human he’s guarding- they really _were_ reborn he realizes- that it sets in.

“Am I not a good person?” He wonders. How had someone who only _years later_ feels guilty become an angel? Was it a joke? The worlds person joke against Jaebum. Maybe it’s punishment. Make him preserve life, eventually come to care about it more, so that he feels bad for what he’d done.

 

Mark’s last human memory is of a sharp pain in his back and his desperate reaching for the man he’d called his father. There’s a sound when he hits the ground, someone speaking to him. This is his own fault, Mark realizes. Everything here is his own fault.

Mark’s last human memories- no, rather the last human memories of someone who would later call himself Mark- are of him wishing he had never shown up where he was. Wishing he’d taken the person who helped him escape and kept running, instead of staying with the man who would become his father figure. Instead of assuming the man he was- illegitimately- the son of would let him go easily.

Instead of waiting around until he was found and killed. The arrow in his back when he looks down at his human body and the faces of his killers. They’re engraved into his memory even a few hundred years later.

Even after becoming an angel, even after becoming a being meant to preserve life and seeing hundred of faces. Of good people, of bad people, of doctors, of murders. The faces of those people, and the face of his father realizing he had died, haunt him.

_“I’m sorry.”_ Mark apologizes every year, to the place where it happened, to a soul who has long since been reborn more than once.

Mark wonders if,  had he taken different actions, he would have ended up reborn, or a demon, or a reapers. Instead of an angel. If his actions had any impact on what happened, or if it was his feelings that made his soul one that became an angel. If he deserves to be given the job of protecting human life when he still wishes he could trade _their_ lives for better peoples.

 

Jackson had wanted to be an entertainer; wanted to see people smile because of something he’d done. He’d break things or hurt himself doing dumb things for this. If it meant people would be happy, then it was okay.

Jackson’s last human memory is of him promising that he’ll be fine. It isn’t lost on him later, when he wakes up to find himself dead, that his last human action is to lie. He was supposed to fine, he’d pose and make a joke and then return to his friends and everything would be fine. But he _falls_.

_“He wasn’t supposed to die.”_ Someone cries and it’s not anyone Jackson knows. Shock keeps Jackson from registering much as he’s taken to be told what he’d become. An angel sounds so nice until you are one, until your very soul sprouts wings and suddenly you’re supposed to keep humans alive while being unable to interact with them they way they do each other. Unable to make people smile.

So Jackson takes to pulling stunts around other angels, or demons, or reapers if he can manage and making them smile. It’s _fine_ , he tells himself. Being dead isn’t so bad. But echos of _‘you shouldn’t hang around demons’_ and _‘are all angels this annoying’_ find their way to him. He laughs them off. Laughs everything off.

Until it comes crumbling down around him and he’s a _liar_. Jackson has always been. Sure he wanted people to smile, but mostly he just wanted their attention, wanted not to be _forgotten_. Jackson said he would be fine when he knew it was dangerous and tells people he takes his job as an angel seriously when really he’s just scared of being cast out and forced to live as a human again.

“We were all human once, so what does it matter?” Jackson argues, when people say he shouldn’t interact with demons. And it’s _true_ , he doesn’t think it matters. They were all once human, all once people he would have wanted to see smile, so it’s fine. It doesn’t _matter._


End file.
